


Late Night Love

by orangeblueberries



Series: KageHina Smut [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Hinata Shouyou, Dirty Talk, Eventual Smut, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Horny Teenagers, KageHina - Freeform, Kinks, M/M, Minor Begging, No Hesitance, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Running Around At Night, Shameless Smut, Slow To Update, Sneaking Out, Teasing, Top Kageyama Tobio, Toyko, Updating tags as I go, stress writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:02:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28723293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangeblueberries/pseuds/orangeblueberries
Summary: What the hell is he doing up this late? Hinata silently questioned, opening up the text. He quietly read it out loud.>> Wanna sneak out?ORKagehina sneaks out and things get a little too frisky.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: KageHina Smut [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2119371
Comments: 5
Kudos: 157





	Late Night Love

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's been awhile since I've posted! The pandemic I'm sure has affected everyone in a negative way of some sort, and well, December was by far the shittiest month ever. I won't get into too many details due to possible TW, but I am back and ready to write! Producing fanfics can take awhile so I hope you all are okay with it. My main goal is to get out one per month, but it may be a bit of a struggle for me.
> 
> Ignore grammar/spelling mistakes! Yes I'll get to proofreading some time around, I swear-

Hinata laid there on his bed staring up at the tan ceiling above him. He never had given it a thought to possibly put something volleyball related up there which was rather weird considering that Hinata was practically obsessed with it. Almost everything around him had something to do with volleyball. Though it wasn't like he was some crazy fan that had posters upon posters, but his room did hint that yeah, he's a pretty big fan of the sport. He had changed into his favorite pair of pajamas not too long ago but for some reason he still couldn't sleep.  
  
The silence was deafening, the only thing possibly breaking it was the slow ticks coming from the clock on his wall. The small sounds threatening to drive him crazy. Really, he couldn't deal with that all night. It was just too much for his poor mind. As frustrated as he could get it wouldn't help him out at all. If he tried anything like breaking the clock, his mom would surely lecture him to absolutely no end.   
  
Bed creaking under his weight, Hinata turned onto his side and just messed up his bed spread impossibly more. He'd been moving throughout the night, so yeah it really was probably not the tidiest it could be. His gaze traveled to the clock that was ticking non-stop. A frown spread across his face as he read the time: 3:23 AM. Great. On the bright side, he didn't have school tomorrow. Aside from the occasional lessons with Tsukishima or Yachi, he was pretty much free the entire weekend so he could at least sleep in. Of course he'd take some time out of his day to practice but that was all.  
  
His minor thoughts were disrupted by the sound of his phone vibrating. There's no way that's my alarm, he thought to himself while he pathetically attempted to grab his phone in the near pitch black room. The only light that provided him any sense of direction was the small beam of the moon streaming through his window, but even then he had plenty of trouble trying to reach for the stupid flip phone.  
  
After a minute of feeling around he finally located the object he was desperately trying to reach for. When he got to opening up the flip phone, his eyes were met with a sudden ray of light that came out of the object. He abruptly closed his eyes, trying to recover from the unexpected brightness. His eyes began tearing up, and as he went to wipe them he dropped his phone right in the process.  
  
Once Hinata felt that he was safe to look at the screen, he looked over the edge of the bed and grabbed it, bringing it back up to his face and sighing in relief when events didn't repeat themselves. He squinted at the screen only to see the notification that had previously stirred him into a little bit of trouble. To his surprise, his boyfriend, Kageyama, was the one that had sent the text. What the hell is he doing up this late? Hinata silently questioned, opening up the text. He quietly read it out loud.  
  
**> > Wanna sneak out?  
  
**  
"WHAT!?" He exclaimed, scaring himself but hurriedly covering his mouth and just praying he didn't wake his mom or Natsu. He quieted his tone way down. "What is he even thinking?"  
  
**  
No du u wanna  
  
  
>> Well yeah, why do you think I recommended it?  
  
  
If we do my mom will kil me.  
  
  
****> > Oh c'mon, we could go out to the city and just have fun! Please?  
  
  
**That please charmed Hinata more than it should have. Still though, it wasn't nearly enough to convince him to actually sneak out.  
  
  
**Again my mom willll kil me.  
  
  
****> > Only if we get caught ;)**  
  
  
A WINKY FACE? Hinata mentally screamed. That was a nu-uh in his book, but it compelled him to give in. Plus it wasn't everyday Kageyama used these weird text emojis.  
  
  
**FINE! Only and ONLY if we don't go out into city!  
  
  
>> Seriously?   
  
  
Yeah! It'd take forever to get into Toyko, discarding even having to come back! Plus who knows how many druggies and stuff are hanging around there.  
  
  
>> Neon lights though.  
  
  
**"Oh crap he's right. Those would be really pretty," Hinata whispered to himself.  
  
**  
Alright fine. I'll makee it seem like I went out w/ you at around 7 am to go practice volleyball at some courrt located in Toyko. In other words, i'lljust leave a note.  
  
**  
**> > Your grammar truly is the worse.  
  
  
****SHUT UP BAKAGEYAMA!  
  
  
**Hinata audibly huffed and turned his phone off. Why did stupid Kageyama have to be so mean? He silently sulked, half taking offense to his grammar being corrected even though it was so trivial. "His is no better!" Hinata hissed under his breath, slowly dragging his legs off of the bed. He sat there with his feet ghosting over the floor, quietly cussing and just throwing Kageyama's name around like it was nothing.  
  
He took a deep breath and just allowed his anger to slip away. It's not a big deal; Kageyama probably had good intentions behind it. Hinata frowned and walked over to his wardrobe, gripping the silver zipper between it pointer and thumb, pulling it down a second later only to reveal a whole jumble of clothes he had shoved in their only a few days prior.  
  
The zipper was pulled down the middle of the tan cloth. It wasn't exactly the newest design Japan had produced, but it was quick and affordable so it worked. Plus it's way better than having to constantly tug at drawers. He looked through it, really not finding anything suitable to wear. They were going to Toyko though at late hours, so maybe a white shirt and some simple ripped jeans would do the trick. Hinata nodded his head as if he were answering someone's question.  
  
After changing into the outfit he decided on, Hinata grabbed a random piece of paper that was on his desk and quickly wrote a letter to his mom that was explaining where he went, but instead he just made it seem like he had left that morning and not at 3:46 AM. Hinata briskly slipped the note under his door and waltzed over to his window. Really, Hinata was extremely nervous.  
  
"Oh God, I'm completely disobeying the rules. Okay, no, it's fine. Tanaka and Noya said they've done it. Might as well join the club!" He rambled to himself, opening up his window in the process. The cold breeze immediately hit his face and sent a shiver down his spine. It wasn't that cold, but it was definitely a difference from his warm cozy room.   
  
  
Hinata put a foot out of the window which was followed by his other. Before he knew it, he was outside of his house and standing on the concrete. Wait a minute, where are we even meeting? He asked himself while pulling out his phone, quickly opening up his phone so he could send Kageyama a text.   
  
**  
****Where are we meeting?**  
  
  
It didn't take long for a response to arrive. Really only a minute at most.  
  
  
**> > The subway station. We'll take the train to get to Toyko. That way it'll only be a 15 minutes ride.  
  
  
Yeah alr!  
  
  
**Hinata put his phone away and shoved his hands into his pockets. It was a bit colder than he'd like to admit, especially because he was wearing a t-shirt and ripped jeans. He sighed and began walking to the subway station, trying his best to get rid of his paranoia that gnawed at his stomach. He wasn't used to walking around alone, but the only thing that was keeping him going was the thought of going to meet his boyfriend at unspeakable times of the night to do whatever they wanted.   
  
Before he even knew it, Hinata was sprinting towards the station, trying to get there as fast as possible. His legs were carrying him faster than he knew he could run. The cold air stung his lungs, but to him it felt incredible. Suddenly he was overjoyed to be able to meet Kageyama. Hinata had absolutely no idea what had struck him, but he just wanted to be next to the one he loved.  
  
It wasn't long before he was in front of the entrance to the large station. He stood there and tried to level his breathing, now extremely exhausted and regretting running all that way. Plus Kageyama probably wasn't even there yet. How lovely. Hinata got ready to go through the entrance, but he felt a sudden hand on his shoulder that made his entire body go into flight mode. All of the paranoia that was holding him up just released from his body. He jumped away, curled up into a ball, and screamed all within the same few second.   
  
"Woah! Dumbass, calm down! People are going to think I'm trying to kidnap you!" Hinata heard the familiar voice scold him.  
  
His usual low, grumpy voice soothed Hinata. Luckily it was just Kageyama and not some weird creep. Really, having a creep touch his shoulder would've been a lot worse. He stood up, his face red because of his overreaction.   
  
"Sorry," He forced out of his mouth while beginning to stand back up. It was no secret that the sudden outburst drew attention to them. The few people that were at the station suspiciously eyed them, but none of them dared to ask any questions.   
  
"Yeah whatever, dumbass," Despite the insult there was definitely no venom behind it. At this point, those types of nicknames were normal for the duo.  
  
They both walked through the entrance of the station and began their search for the next subway train that'd be departing to Toyko. "First one to find the next train has to pay for the next time we get meat buns!" Kageyama exclaimed, immediately beginning to search the boards that had the parting times.  
  
"Oh you're so on!" Hinata smirked, also beginning to search through the boards.   
  
Not too long after their search began Hinata laughed in triumph. "Found the next train! It leaves in," Hinata cut off. "HOLY SHIT IT LEAVES IN FIVE MINUTES!" He cried out, grabbing Kageyama's hand and immediately rushing to the section where the train would be. Really Kageyama didn't even have the chance to answer. All he processed was that he lost, and then he was being pulled by Hinata to some place in the station.  
  
It took only 2 minutes for them to get to the station. The couple was fortunate enough that the section wasn't far from the boards because if it was, they certainly would've been late. The shorter of the two released Kageyama's hand and bolted into the semi-crammed train, just trusting the Kageyama would be right behind him. Once they were both standing and had handle bars to hold onto, they finally took a moment to relax and silently celebrate over the fact that they just barely managed to make the metro transit.  
  
Kageyama had his usual scowl, but now it was even worse since he owed Hinata meat buns. "I can't believe I lost!" He grumbled.  
  
"Guess you owe me meat buns now," Hummed Hinata followed by a short giggle.  
  
Kageyama said nothing more and just waited for the train to get moving. He definitely didn't have to wait long, for after their conversation took place the Subways' doors closed and their fifteen minute trip to Toyko began.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
The train ride was much shorter than Hinata had anticipated. He was expecting something that felt like an hour long. He was thankful though that he was wrong, and he hopped off of the train with Kageyama trailing right behind him. Instead of being met with some dumpy railway station, an entire city filled their view. It was a bit weird that the train didn't have a building around it, but Hinata could really care less.  
  
The lights looked amazing. As they walked closer, the colors only became more and more vibrant. Pink, Blue, Purple, Yellow, all those colors surrounded them. Along with that, extremely tall buildings were everywhere. It was such a sight to take in. Really, Hinata had no idea how to describe it. A lot of shops were still open which was surprising enough. He supposed that all of the stores were open around the clock.   
  
It took the orange haired boy some time to get used to the flashing lights. He wasn't used to being around this kind of thing, and it was evident Kageyama wasn't either. His face was scrunched up and his eyes were squinted. The fact that neither of them had slept that night, it just added some extra strain. Hinata didn't mind though. He was in love with this rare sight, admiring it to the best of his abilities before he wanted to get going so they could do something.   
  
He glanced over at Kageyama taking note of how his face was more relaxed now. "Alright, what do you want to do first?" He asked.  
  
Kageyama gave it a quick thought. "Hm, follow me," He walked over to one of the stores and took one of the shopping carts that was parked in front of it. "In." He commanded, signaling towards the cart.  
  
"Okay?" Hinata didn't bother to question it too much, so he got into the cart and sat there with his knees tucked up against his chest. "What are we doi-" His sentence was abruptly cut off when he felt Kageyama push the cart harshly. Hinata screamed out a noise close to 'WAH" when Kageyama began running full speed forward. By now Hinata had a brief idea of what they were doing, and he was already having an absolute blast.   
  
He slightly adjusted when he felt stable enough, making it so he was kneeling down with his hands gripping the front of the cart. He smiled bright and looked up at the lights, enjoying the breeze that surrounded every inch of him.   
  
"Holy this is hard to push!" Kageyama commented, continuing to go as fast as possible despite already getting a bit tired.  
  
"Are you implying I'm fat!?" Hinata shouted out but in an obvious joking manor.   
  
"No you idiot!" Kageyama laughed, continuing to push until they finally hit somewhat of a down slope so he could relax.   
  
Hinata smiled brightly and looked back up at all the neon lights. All of the billboards had some different company featured on them. Some varied from strawberry pockeys all the way to clothing lines. Each model looked extraordinarily hot, but he giggled a little because he knew none of them would be able to beat his boyfriend. Really, Kageyama had the perfect body. Strong mucles, jet black hair, deep blue eyes that matched the ocean, and he was even getting a six pack. HInata blushed a little but shook away those thoughts, just wanting to focus on scenery around him.  
  
He pointed forwards and looked up, getting tempted to stand up as well. Of course though he knew that it was too much of a risk and would never do it, but it was a nice thought in is mind. "Onward!" He shouted, pretty much acting like a six year old at this rate. Hinata didn't care though. He was enjoying himself and he was with the most amazing boyfriend he could ask for. Really, he was satisfied.   
  
Everything was going smoothly until Kageyama came to a random stop. Hinata turned around to ask what was wrong, but he was stopped in his tracks. Kageyama burst into laughter, the biggest and most genuine smile plastered onto his face. "What's so funny?" Hinata asked.  
  
"Nothing! It's just that I never expected you to shout onward like you were seriously going into battle!" Kageyama laughed so hard he nearly lost balance.  
  
HInata turned a deep shade of red. "BAKAGEYAMA!" He shouted while hopping out of the cart. He pretended to be somewhat mad, crossing his arms and huffing all just for the dramatic effect. Of course he wasn't mad. His boyfriend was smiling because of him, and that was the best feeling in the world.   
  
Kageyama looked up at Hinata and couldn't help but noticed how cute he was when he was frustrated. The lights bathed them in colors, tinted Hinata's hair just the perfect amount. It really looked like an entire galaxy and his shirt was even glowing brightly since it was plain white. "Aww, don't be mad! I thought it was cute, okay?" His laughter died down and he leaned in a little, pecking Hinata's lips then pulling away again.  
  
Hinata just turned impossibly redder. Despite months of dating, he still wasn't used to the feeling of Kageyama's lips against his. He uncrossed his arms and just mentally screeched, his eyes widening just a little and his face turning into just pure blush. He rubbed the back of his neck for a second, slightly pinching it just to make sure it wasn't a dream. Surely enough he felt the sting and just immediately smiled brightly. He looked like an angel in that moment.   
  
Kageyama was going to comment about it until the sudden droplets of rain began to surround them. Before they knew it, it was absolutely pouring rain. "Let's get undercover," Kags sighed, pretty bummed out that their night had to come to a sudden close all because of some dumb rain.   
  
"Wait, before we do," Hinata stood on the tip of his toes and kissed Kageyama, just allowed the rain to soak both of them. For some reason ever since he was little he'd always wanted to be able to kiss someone while standing under the rain. To make it even better, the lights were still flashing and it reflected off of the water, creating this amazing affect like the lights got even more vibrant.  
  
Kageyama smiled into the kiss and leaned in a bit, wrapping his arms around Hinata's waist and deepening the kiss just a little. The shorter of the two was just a little bit surprised when he felt Kageyama lean into more and more. It was rather odd; usually neither of them were ready enough and someone would always get nervous and pull away. This time was different. Who knew when this opportunity would present itself again, so Hinata was quick to latch onto it while he still could.   
  
He wrapped his arms around Kageyama's neck, trying the best he could to deepen the kiss but also not go too far with it. Or at least he was trying not to go too far. Kageyama was putting himself out in the open completely, even experimenting here and there with just a simple nip or lick onto Hinata's lower lip. Each time Hinata was a little surprised, but he continued the kiss, not intending to back out now.  
  
Right when the older boy thought Kageyama couldn't do anything more, he did. Within a blink of an eye, Hinata's mouth was opened and they were french kissing. Neither of them were prepared for that. Especially Hinata; he didn't even get a warning! As pissed as Hinata should've been, he couldn't help but keep his eyes shut and the kiss continued. Oddly enough he wanted more and more of it. He continuously wanted to explore how far his boyfriend could go, testing his limits until Kageyama begged him to stop.   
  
By now the rain had them drenched. Not even their clothes were absorbing it anymore. Hinata's white shirt turned completely transparent, and Kageyama's blue shirt now appeared to be black. Along with that their pants were soaked as well -- Kageyama's sweats clinging to him while Hinata's jeans scraped his skin uncomfortably.   
  
Their kiss wasn't extremely heated but it definitely was the farthest thing away from innocent. Before things went too far, Kageyama pulled away and looked down at his boyfriend. His lips were bright pink and just a little wet. Really, he looked just a little erotic. His eyes were just barely open, and the same blush from before was still bright on his face. The orange haired boy opened his eyes all the way and just stood there for a moment, trying to process what in the hell he just initiated.   
  
"I- uhm-" Hinata stuttered. "Cover?" His voice slightly cracked.  
  
"Yeah.., cover.." Kageyama blinked, slightly mesmerized but quickly getting knocked out of it as his legs forced him to move to somewhere way more dry than just straight up standing outside in the rain.  
  
Once they were both out of the cover, he couldn't help but notice just how transparent Hinata's shirt was. It clung to really all the right places. It hugged his figure perfectly, showing off his ass while also making his chest extremely visible. Kageyama's face turned a light shade of red. Before Hinata noticed though, he averted his gaze away and went to go stare off somewhere else.  
  
The both of them waited a little for the rain to lighten up so they could get to the Subway Station then go home. Not a word was exchanged between the two of them. After all, both of them were just trying to process what in the hell they just did. The couple had only been dating for a few months, so something so sudden like that was pretty embarrassing.   
  
  


* * *

  
  
Hinata and Kageyama exited the station that dropped them both back off at their hometown. Both of them we're completely freezing. Of course they were both too stupid to even bring a jacket or umbrella just encase. While they were on the train, they both had discovered that in fact their phones still worked, so at least that was a plus of some sort. Now that it was 5:02 AM, both of them were sleep deprived and in desperate need of warm clothes.  
  
"Want to just stay at my place?" Kageyama offered.  
  
That was definitely out of the blue. It made sense though considering that his house is much closer. Not like they'd have to walk up a big incline just to reach the house. Hinata really didn't have much of a choice. He was cold and even worse: miserable.  
  
"Yeah. It's closer and I'm just freezing right now," He laughed, trying to use it to distract himself from the never ending water droplets that fell from his shirt and ripped jeans.  
  
Kageyama wasn't all too comfortable either. The fuzzy cotton part of his sweatpants were now completely drenched and uncomfortable. It wasn't like he could just take his pants off and wring them out, so he had no choice but just to endure it until he got back home.  
  
They began to walk to Kageyama's house, slightly dragging their shoes across the pavement since those were soaked too. What was a fun night really just turned miserable. Well, at least they got to have a make out session in the rain. Hinata slightly smirked to himself as he thought about that moment. He wanted that again; to be completely vulnerable and getting Kageyama to just unwind from his normal grumpy self.  
  
It didn't take long for them to arrive. Once they did, Kageyama quietly opened up the front door and tried his absolute hardest not to alert his parents that he was awake. Normally Kageyama woke up at later times, so it'd be extremely hard to explain what he was doing up. They both crept into the house, trying to sneak into Kageyama's room without getting a bunch of water everywhere.  
  
They successfully made it to Kageyama's room and both of them let out a sigh of relief when the door was closed. Water was already beginning to drip onto the hardwood floor of Kageyama's room, and so the raven haired boy tried his best to rummage through his closet in hopes of finding whatever he could. Hinata glanced around the room, silently observing every little feature. He hadn't really been in here. Or at least not enough to be able to fully observe it with concentration. His walls were white, but his bedspread was a mix of black and blue. Next to it there was a brown study desk that had a few assignments stacked on each other.

Kageyama finally found comfy clothes for the both of them. He tossed some of the smallest things he could find towards Hinata's direction. When the clothes were received, the small male looked down at them and just felt his soul leave his body. These clothes had to be at _least_ two times bigger than what I wear! The boxers could probably work as shorts! Hinata internally cried.  
  
He took off his shirt first and then the rest of his clothes, his back turned to Kageyama and vise versa. Well, by the time he had to put on the boxers, turned out he had been completely right. "Stupid 'yama," He grumbled out as he slipped on the boxers but never put on the sweatpants since well, the boxers did pretty much work as shorts.   
  
"What was that?" Questioned Kageyama.   
  
"Your boxers work as actual shorts on me," He turned around and was met with the sight of Kageyama shirtless. Turns out that he had turned back at about the same time. This sight cause Hinata to burst into flames. Sure they had been dating for a little, but he still got a bit flustered at the sight of Kageyama shirtless. Per usual the taller male didn't notice how flustered his boyfriend was and just put his shirt on.   
  
"Not my fault your so damn small," Kageyama frowned, eyeing Hinata up and down. The boxers only went to right above his knee, and the shirt that Kageyama had provided draped to around Hinata's mid-thigh. It was definitely something to take in. Probably the best thing Kageyama's seen him in yet: his own clothes. Okay, that sounded a little creepy the more and more Kageyama thought about it.  
  
  
Hinata rolled his eyes and gave his wet clothes to Kageyama, handing the problem over to him so he could handle it instead. Kageyama just accepted it and grabbed his clothes as well, exiting the room so he could go put the clothes into the drier. He had absolutely no idea how he was going to explain to his parents why the hell Hinata was over. Just something to save for when the time comes.  
  
Looking around the room once again, Hinata slowly made his way over to Kageyama's bed and crawled onto it. Fortunately it was a queen sized bed, so there'd at least be enough room for the two of them. Now on the bed and laying down, he was in the same position was in just hours before. The only difference was that he wasn't in his room anymore -- he was in Kageyama's. Hinata enjoyed the lingering scent on Kageyama. It was just yet another thing that brought him some strange form of comfort. Here was where he felt safe and he never wanted to leave.   
  
Hinata heard the door to the room open and saw Kageyama standing by the doorway. He appeared to be just a little flustered, but it could just be excused as some side affect of the cold. Though with Hinata being in his bed and all, he was almost positive that Kageyama was just flustered. Well, since he was here, Hinata figured he may very well make the most of it. A small idea crept into his mind, and he just went right with it.  
  
In one swift motion, he flipped onto his stomach and stretched his arms up, causing the shirt to slightly drag the boxers up just a bit so a little over his mid-thigh was exposed. He made sure to make it last a decent amount of time since he could practically feel Kageyama's gaze which was set directly on him. Really, he's on Kageyama's bed once and suddenly his confidence goes through the roof. If he didn't know any better, he'd probably end up doing some strip tease like he'd seen in those pornos.  
  
Now was the perfect time though. Hinata was in Kageyama's clothes and on his bed. There was no way he could get a better opportunity then this! He stopped stretching for just a moment so he could flip back onto his back. Once that was done, he reached his arms back so they were on his ankles, and he arched his back just the slightest bit. He didn't really notice how much his muscles needed this until now. It felt good actually, and now he was glad that he attempted this.  
  
This new stretch position though revealed a little bit more. The shirt rested just above his hip, which was enough for the boxers to just ever so slightly reveal the outline of his dick. Hinata hadn't really intended to showcase himself this much, but it ended up actually feeling good so he really couldn't help it. Kageyama on the other hand continued to stand at the doorway, simply staring at every motion Hinata made with his body.  
  
It was rather seductive. Kageyama never imagined he'd be seeing his boyfriend on his bed and doing whatever _this_ is. Hinata continued to stretch, even as he slowly forgot why he was doing it to begin with. Kageyama stared at his thighs, lower stomach, and even the outline of Hinata's dick. He stood there and flushed completely red, all of the tension that was building up in his body going straight down to his lower half.   
  
Never in his life had the raven-haired boy been so desperate and needy. Today was supposed to be innocent; a small little date in Toyko which was late at night. Or at least that's how he had planned it. Maybe his boyfriend had different plans then. Well, whatever it was he was enjoying it. Kageyama stepped into the room further, closing and locking the door right behind him. At that moment Hinata immediately stopped stretching and looked over to him. Hinata's hands still had the firm grasp on his ankles, and his chest was slightly in the air, making how small he is extremely noticeable because of the baggy shirt.   
  
Hinata knew that Kageyama could do with him as he pleased, but was he really ready for that? They'd only been dating for a few months. Hinata shook away his doubts. If he was going to do this, he was going to into it open-minded, and he sure as hell was going to make the most of it. His eyes traveled down to the pant in Kageyama's sweats. Hinata flushed red at the thought that he was the one that caused that. He was the one that made his boyfriend full of lust. Just that thought alone began to get Hinata a bit turned on.   
  
He took his hands off of his ankles and sat up right, but his feet still remained behind his ass. He moved the shirt so it draped in-between his thighs perfectly. The cloth outlined the bit of muscle, but it also gave off the hint of how lewd he was really trying to be. Hinata was beginning to get a sense of how bad Kageyama was submitting to lust when he only just now realized how big Kageyama actually is.  
  
That's supposed to fit inside of me..? Holy shit. Hinata bit his lower lip, trying to ignore that this was definitely going to come with some pain. Kageyama walked further into the room, now hovering just over the foot of the queen mattress as he crawled onto it. Hinata could tell that there was the small sense of asking in his expression, and Hinata just gave his consent in advance.  
  
"Hey, Kageyama, don't worry about hurting me. Knowing you you're going to worry about that, but I want you to give me everything you have," The last portion of is sentence was much quieter than the rest. Why was he even assuming these things? Kageyama could always just get off by himself and they'd call it a night.   
  
The raven-haired boys only response was a small nod. He crawled closer and closer, already getting more excited as he was now only a few inches away from Hinata's body. It'd be a real big hassle to have to remove all of the clothes they just put on, but neither of them cared. They both just wanted them off and that was the end of that. As hot the both of them were already getting though, Kageyama knew there was absolutely no way he was going to let Hinata just remove his clothes and try to power bottom his way through this.  
  
Hinata's breath hitched the slightest bit when he felt Kageyama's breath against his collarbone. He wondered for a moment if he was going to leave a hickey, but that question was quickly answered when Kageyama suddenly dipped way lower than that. Before Hinata could even process anything, his legs were being spread apart by Kageyama's head. Now this was an embarrassing position. Hinata put is elbows behind himself, putting some of his weight there as he looked down at his boyfriend.  
  
Just the knowledge that Kageyama was so close to his most sensitive area had him getting hard. Of course he wanted to keep ahold of his pride, but it was proving difficult since Kageyama was practically just undoing him completely. Nothing had even happened yet and Hinata was already expecting more.   
  
A small grunt escaped Kageyama's throat. He wanted the boxers off and he wanted them off now. Kageyama glanced up at Hinata who just gave him a nod in return, so he reached his hands up to the orange haired boys waist and wrapped his fingers around the elastic band. He pulled the cloth down and backed up a little so it could slid all the way off of Hinata. Unsurprisingly enough, they came right off. They were rather big so that wasn't much of a surprise, but despite knowing this Kageyama just got turned on more by the sight.  
  
With Hinata now completely exposed, neither of them really knew what to do next. Kageyama had absolutely no idea where to even begin a blowjob, so instead he pressed his lips to Hinata's thighs and began leaving light kisses. In reaction, Hinata slightly shuddered. It was definitely an unfamiliar feeling. One that was so foreign but still managed to feel so damn good.   
  
At first Kageyama was a little shy about what to do, but that feeling ebbed away as he began to get an idea of what made Hinata squirm more. He took note of how when he nipped towards more of the upper part of his thigh, Hinata would exhale a bit of air. On the other hand though, when Kageyama sucked his mid-inner thigh, he got more of the softer reaction: a small, simple whine. Kageyama was glad though that he managed to find one of Hinata's soft spots on just the first try. It only boosted his confidence more.  
  
By now Hinata was completely hard. Each experimental lick and suck felt amazing. Kageyama only continued, eventually beginning to leave hickeys where he could managed. Hinata let out a quiet moan, still trying to keep whatever pride he had left locked into a cage so Kageyama couldn't just steal it. The skin felt soft on Kageyama lips. He wanted to compliment Hinata on it, but Kageyama really didn't want to seem like an absolute creep.   
  
Hinata closed his eyes and tilted his head back a little. He wanted so badly to be touched, but he couldn't bring himself to ask for it. That was too embarrassing even for him. Plus, there was no way that he'd end up begging for anything. That'd be one-thousand times worse. Kageyama on the other hand wasn't contemplating anything. He knew damn well that Hinata was aching for more, but he wasn't going to give it to him yet. Kageyama pulled away from Hinata's thighs, the only connector being the string of saliva that traveled from his lips to the skin.  
  
He looked down at his work and admired it. The red marks along with the bite marks complimented each other perfectly. To make it even better, Hinata's skin was pale enough so it contrasted so much it was plainly visible. The hickeys were already beginning to bruise up into a deep purple, but he was completely okay with that. Kageyama got to take pride in knowing that he just left his marks on Hinata.   
  
The shirt that Kageyama had lend to his boyfriend was covering probably the best part of the whole thing: Hinata's dick. He smirked the tiniest bit and dived back down, only removing the shirt and doing nothing else. He was extremely close to Hinata's hard on, and he intentionally just teased him. Just as Kageyama looked as if he were about to start giving a blowjob, he'd just simply move away and do it on repeat. It was beginning to drive Hinata insane. The constant feeling of being tricked into thinking he'd be getting his desperately craved pleasure was awful when he didn't even get it.   
  
Kageyama was tempted to dive in, but again, he didn't know how to give blowjobs at all so he definitely didn't want it to be bad. He'd probably just end up researching on it later until he was certain he could give the most perfect bj. It was definitely new seeing Hinata squirm under his every move. If he did something right, the orange haired boy wouldn't hesitate to let him know with moans.   
  
He consistently would stick his tongue out just the tiniest bit but never allowing himself to go too far forward. His main goal was teasing. Not like he felt bad doing this; he could do this until Hinata was practically trembling under him.   
  
Kageyama finally decided he had enough when Hinata's arms were beginning to give out on him. This would be a good time to just let him rest. After all, Kageyama could also use this time to dirty talk. He'd only seen that sort of stuff in a few porn clips he watched, but he had a general idea of it so he was at least going to do his best with it. Naturally Hinata laid back the second Kageyama had pulled himself back up so they were nearly face-to-face.  
  
It was already obvious how wrecked Hinata was. It was extremely hot, but Kageyama had to hold back just a little bit. They were almost to the good part, so he'd have to keep himself in control until that moment arrived. Once Hinata was fully comfortably rested, Kageyama leaned down just a little bit so his mouth was just an inch away from Hinata's ear.   
  
"I can't believe after all that teasing you still remain to look as amazing as ever," He whispered. "I can't wait to be able to absolutely wreck you until you're crying out my name." Kageyama tried his best at the dirty talk. The truth was, they'd probably actually have to be pretty quiet. If they were loud at all then Kageyama would risk his parents waking up, and that was something he was definitely not willing to risk. Well, the walls were actually pretty thick, and on top of that they're a few rooms away. He considered actually taking that risk, but ultimately he decided to wait until the time comes.  
  
A small moan filled the room after Hinata had processed what just came out of Kageyama's mouth. He wanting nothing more than all of that, and he was beginning to get rather impatient as well. His boner was beginning to ache and his entire body just wanted the sweet interaction it craved so desperately. Kageyama slightly hummed as he was also wanting to get to the more sexual parts. As if nearly giving a blowjob wasn't enough, he leaned over the edge of his bed and grabbed out a shoebox from under it, taking out some lube and a condom.  
  
Hinata looked up at the stuff a bit confused. "Where did you even -- get that stuff?" He questioned in-between pants.  
  
"Well, my parents gave it to me for my birthday. They didn't want me to well, be unsafe and, uhm, yeah." Kageyama slowly trailed off, going back over to Hinata right after and then placing the stuff beside him.   
  
"Are you sure that you want to do this though?" This time Kageyama was the one to ask the question.  
  
"Of course," Hinata smirked. "I am all yours after all," He said as he spread his legs a bit, making sure the shirt he was wearing was definitely above his nipples. His entire was showcased now and it was all for Kageyama. He gulped a bit at both the sight and what Hinata had said. He definitely wasn't going to argue with that one. "Hmm, and only mine," He hummed as he poured some of the lube onto his fingers.  
  
He started off with just one finger. Since Hinata was a virgin and all, he made sure to take it slow so Hinata had his time to adjust. It took Hinata to adjust to just two knuckles. All of this was so new to them that his body was going into absolute overdrive. What he couldn't believe right now though was that the love of his life currently had a finger buried inside of him and would probably have two more not too soon.   
  
After all three knuckles were inside of Hinata and he had adjusted, Kageyama began to thrust in and out. Hinata's eyes widened and the back of his hand flew to his mouth. He let out a moan, completely caught off guard by how good this all felt. The pain wasn't as bad as he had expected it to be so that was definitely a good thing. Kageyama looked up at Hinata, taking in the lewd expression that he was giving. His head was slightly tilted back and his eyes were shut tight. On top of that the same cherry red blush covered his face, making it even all the more hot.   
  
Kageyama thrusted his finger in and out a little faster, earning more moans from Hinata. They were slightly high-pitched but unexpectedly short. One of Kageyama's main goals now was to get him moaning like crazy, but at this rate it was proving to be rather difficult. Maybe he just hadn't found the right spot yet. He shrugged out off and continued the thrusting, watching as Hinata continuously took him in willingly. It wasn't long before Kageyama considered adding a second finger, just he didn't want to rush things so he decided to hold off.  
  
" _To-bio_ ," Hinata moaned out Kageyama's first name, causing Kageyama to now flush red as well.  
  
"That's right, slut. Moan out my name for me, you sound so hot like that," Kageyama spoke as he added in a second finger.  
  
Both the words and second finger had Hinata gasping sharply. A new sting overcame his body, but he actually didn't mind it all that much. Probably it was because he knew that the pain would eventually fade away into absolute pleasure. Though the words had a whole new effect. For some reason, being called a slut in such a situation just turned him on to no end. He wanted to be degraded and called names like that now. Hinata just had the sudden urge to explore that topic in itself, but he knew he should save it for another time instead.   
  
" _Fuck! -- ah! -- Tobio, Tobio,_ " Hinata cried out as Kageyama found his prostate.   
  
If Hinata wasn't trembling before he definitely was now. His legs shook because of the intense pleasure, and his hips even bucked up a little bit in surprise. Kageyama knew he found the right spot, but he wasn't intending to use it all the time. Only when he saw fit. Kageyama smirked a little and began to scissor Hinata open, the wet noises the lube producing filling some of the silence in the room. Kageyama flicked his wrist, rubbing his finger right against Hinata's prostrate.  
  
"M -- _mmnh!_ \-- more!" He bit his lower lip and clung onto the pillow below him. The fabric bunched up between his fingers, making it look like that Hinata was clinging so hard that there'd be an indent in the damn pillow case.  
  
Obeying Hinata's request, Kageyama added in a third and final digit. The affect it had on Hinata was clear, it drove him completely lust crazy. Hinata whined from the feeling of the sting, but he got used to it rather quickly and already began begging for the pace to go faster.  
  
"Please, Tobio, go faster -- _AH!_ \-- I just need to -- feel you inside of me a-already," He stuttered out, trying to keep whatever little composure he had left but still failing miserably.  
  
"You want me to go faster? God, Sho, you're such a little slut for me but I love it," He thrusted his fingers in and out faster, almost completely forgetting that this was meant to be prep work.  
  
"O-only for you," Hinata moaned out, getting impatient again. " _Fuck me_ ," He suddenly demanded. Causing Kageyama to pause just for a moment.   
  
He hadn't been expecting to hear it so fast like that. It'd be pretty bad if he didn't slip on the condom now and stuff, but a part of him wanted to make Hinata wait. In the end, he didn't think he could handle to wait either, so he slipped his fingers out of Hinata and grabbed the condoms beside him. Kageyama had really only just now realized how hard he was, a small patch of precum showing through the pair of sweatpants he had on. Completely unfazed by it, Kageyama slipped off both his pants and boxers at the same time.   
  
Kageyama opened up the foil packet and put the condom on, adding on some lube to go with it just so it wouldn't be nearly as hurtful on his boyfriend. As kinky as he wanted to be at times, all he wanted was for Hinata to feel safe and not be in pain. He aligned himself with the impatient man below him who was practically trembling in want. He pressed his tip to Hinata's ass and pushed in a second later. Kageyama made sure to go extremely slow, only getting to the tip before pausing and letting Hinata adjust.  
  
The pain soared through Hinata's body. The sting felt pretty awful, and it was almost to the point where he wanted to cry. Hinata held back the tears and gave the signal for Kageyama to push in more. This time Kageyama went in half way, stopping when he heard Hinata giving out signals of pain. The smaller of the two wrapped his arms around Kageyama, placing his hands on his shoulder blades despite there being a shirt barricading his nails from his skin. Despite this though, Hinata still clawed at his back, leaving red scratches as Kageyama moved in more and more.  
  
Once Kageyama was fully in, he softly smiled and kissed Hinata's forehead. "I love you so much, Shoyou. You did so well, I'm proud of you," He planted another light kiss to Hinata's cheek, trying to soothe any remaining pains. Hinata smiled back, feeling just a bit better knowing that Kageyama was right by his side. The sweet moment didn't last forever though. The second Hinata gave permission to, Kageyama began to thrust in and out. They started off slow, and he didn't really pull back all the much. He still wanted Hinata to be comfortable after all.  
  
Hinata on the other hand wasn't expecting the wave of pleasure that hit him. "Holy- -- _AH!_ _FUCK_ \--" He cried out, scratching his nails into Kageama's back further. The moans slowly egged Kageyama on further, causing him to thrust a little bit harder and faster.   
  
"Fuck, Sho, you feel amazing," Kageyama let out a few groans here and there. Hinata's inner walls were tight around him, and he wanted so desperately to just pound him into the mattress.   
  
"Tobio! M-more," Hinata already began begging.   
  
Kageyama didn't want to rush things too much. This was their first time after all, and he did want to savior the moments a bit. He went just a little faster, trying not to hurt him even though he had so much confidence to begin with. Kageyama was definitely feeling the effect of lust though. Really, it was just beginning to fog over is desires at this point. He wanted to hear Hinata call out his name, pleading him to go faster or just to make a mess out of him.  
  
With every thrust a jolt of pleasure was going through Hinata's body. It felt absolutely amazing. He couldn't help but want more, but he did also have to give his body some time to adjust. Instead of trying to pick up speed, he rolled his hips so they met the thrusts right in the middle. Right when Hinata thought it couldn't get better, Kageyama sped up the pace again. It wasn't all the quick, but it was enough to make Hinata and absolute moaning mess. Moan after moan fell from Hinata's lips, filling the entire room like some melody to a song.   
  
Hinata let out a particularly loud moan though when Kageyama had managed to find his prostate again. Of course Kageyama knew automatically what it was, so instead of teasing him, Kageyama just went right for it and began to thrust faster. With each thrust he went right into Hinata's sweet spot, sending more of the sweet sounds throughout the room.  
  
" _T- --Nh!-- Fuck, Tobi -- AH! --"_ Hinata struggled to form sentences. He wanted Kageyama to go faster, but at the same time he wasn't actually sure if he could handle that. Pre-cum was dribbling onto his stomach, so it was only a matter of time before Hinata's orgasm hit.  
  
Kageyama too was feeling the intense pleasure. The raven-haired boy only went faster as if he was practically answering Hinata's prayer. He was becoming impatient again, wanting to acheive his orgasm as well as Hinata achieving his. At this point Kageyama had given up on "savoring" the moment. He wanted to fuck his boyfriend hard and fast, and he was doing exactly that.   
  
Tears began to form in Hinata's eyes, a familiar heat beginning to form in his stomach at the exact same time. If Kageyama kept going at this pace, there was no denying that Hinata would cum quickly. Before Hinata had the chance to give off any warnings that he was close, he felt all the muscles in his body practically spasm as he came all over is stomach and chest. Kageyama continued thrusting, basically fucking him through the orgasm. Following shortly after, the tightness of Hinata's ass made Kageyama reach his climax as well, spilling his seed into the condom.   
  
After laying there for a few moments, they both remained as quiet as ever. "Gonna pull out," Kageyama muttered, slipping out of Hinata and causing his body to shudder a little due to the oversensitivity. Great, now my shirt is full cum. Kageyama thought as he let out a sigh. He placed a quick kiss on Hinata's forehead and collected the bedsheets, taking off the condom as well and throwing it into the trash after tying a knot.   
  
Kageyama put everything that was dirty (including the shirt), into the washing machine and started it before his parents woke up. Well, that was if they hadn't woken up from the loud moans Hinata was letting out. Hinata lay on his side, getting ready to pass out since sex was surprisingly exhausting. Kageyama walked back into the room though before he had the chance to nap.   
  
"C'mon, let's get you into the bath and you can nap in there," Kageyama softly smiled, scooping Hinata up into his arms.   
  
Both of them were extremely tired due to lack of sleep, but Kageyama was willing to stay awake just a little longer so he could take care of his boyfriend while he recovered first.   
  
  
After this bath they'd definitely have a long nap and cuddle.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! All constructive criticism is more than welcome. I love to hear feedback!＼（＞▽＜）／
> 
> This wasn't nearly as long and descriptive as I'd like it to be. My next oneshot is already in progress, so I'm hoping I will be able to provide better writing.
> 
> Edit: Okay yeah that one was somehow worse than this.


End file.
